


Down by the Water

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Maroon Island Honeymoon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Literally just filling this very awesome prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck.





	Down by the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



The way the setting sun casts its light over the harbor of Maroon Island cannot be described in human words. Sublime surely comes close, Silver thinks, as he closes his eyes and feels the lingering warmth of the scattered sun rays. He opens them again, awakened by a birdlike whistle rising from the water. He smiles at the sight before him: a radiant, laughing Flint, his body rising out of the waves like a primordial deity, golden in the light of the setting sun, even without the shine of his hair.

“Come,” Flint beckons, one powerful arm outstretched towards Silver. “Wash away the filth of the day.”

“Some filth cannot simply be washed away with a dip in the ocean, Captain,” Silver teases. It’s incredible how easy it’s become - this camaraderie, this levity, this mutual raillery.

“Are you sure?” Flint taunts back. “I think I saw a sponge growing here somewhere, I could give you a nice rubdown.”

“I am afraid I’m more likely to turn into a pillar of salt.”

“Silver…” Flint isn’t smiling anymore, although his eyes still reflect a benevolent light. “Don’t be an arse for once in your life.”

“Captain Eloquent,” Silver snorts, but he does shove the crutch deeper into the sand to get his body to rise. “The man who had talked the crew into a ship killer storm and then talked the Maroons into an alliance cannot talk one man into joining him for a swim. You’re losing your touch.”

Flint moves forward, his body resplendent in a kaleidoscope of water drops as they stream down the planes of his body. Silver holds his breath and bites his tongue. He’d been privy to watching this man walking towards him on many occasions (and has never failed to appreciate it), but as Flint’s naked body rises from the waves, he wants to fall to what’s left of his knees and worship him in word and in deed. Definitely in deed.

“I don’t want to be Captain Eloquent with you,” Flint says, suddenly too close, as he pulls Silver into a wet embrace. His fingers get caught in the tangles of Silver’s curls and then he pulls, their lips slotting together as if they were always meant to be two halves of one devouring whole. 

Silver’s hand slides down the wet warmth of Flint’s skin, fingers attempting to memorize each scar and fold, so as to know him by touch alone. He pulls away from Flint’s mouth but briefly, chasing the salty water drops down his chin, and then kissing a trail down the side of Flint’s neck, while his hands grasp at the nape. The skin there is warm and delicate, and Silver can taste the innate sweetness of Flint through the briny sheen of the sea. Each kiss feels like another small theft, but from whom or what Silver could not say.

“How about just Captain Naked?” Silver mutters into the hollow of Flint’s neck as fingers tighten in the thicket of his hair.

“No one would respect Captain Naked,” Flint says as Silver kisses a trail up the other side of his neck until he’s back at the jawline and he drags his teeth against the grain of Flint’s beard.

“Good thing he has such a convincing quartermaster then,” Silver replies and seals his lips over Flint’s again. He no longer protests as Flint simply picks him up and carries him back into the ocean, clothes and all. If being abducted by Poseidon is to be his fate, perhaps the gods can unite them eternally in the constellations.


End file.
